The Danes go to the Olympics
by gilmoreluver06
Summary: Lorelai,Luke whose Canadian,thier 2 twins 5 year old Madison and Matthew,Logan, and Rory are heading out to Vancouver for the 2010 olympics and get to be part of a special once in a lifetime moment read to know more.
1. Chapter 1

Things to know before you read" It's before the Winter Olpympics 2010 and Lorelai and Luke are getting ready for thier trip to Vancouver with the kids to see Logan snowboard in the games. They get to be part of a very special privilage to help light the olympic torch.

Lorelai-38 years old married

Luke-40 years old married

Rory-23 years old engaged lives in a penthouse with Logan in NYC

Logan-26 years old engaged lives in a penthouse with Rory in NYC

Madison-5 years old is sharp as a tack and is like Lorelai's little mini me but is also very like Rory

Matthew-5 years old Madison's twin and has down syndrome and doesn't really talk.

Chapter 1

One night Lorelai,Luke, and thier 2 children 5 year old Madison and 5 year old Matthew Danes are at the dinner table eating dinner consisting of a baked chicken and mashed potatoes.

"So, are you guys excited to be going to your first olympics?' Lorelai asks them

"Mommy what is the oldimks." Madison asks her

"well sweetie it's where people play sports and compete in them for medals." Lorelai tells her

"oh." Madion says still confused

"you'll see what it's all about when we get there." Lorelai tells her

Madison just eats.

"how's your chicken Matthew is it yummy?" Lorelai asks him playfully and smiles

"mhmmmmm." Matthew smiles eating it with his fingers

"Mommy?" Madison says

"yes baby girl?" Lorelai answers her

"is Wory cwoming hwome?" Madison asks her

"she is baby I don't know when though she was stuck in traffic earlier." Lorelai tells her

"what time did she call?" Luke wonders

"oh about like 3:30 I think it was and it's 6:30 now I might try calling or texting her again to make sure she's okay I'm getting worried." she tells him

"she's probably fine she probably jut got off the highway to stop and take a break and get a coffee and go to the bathroom." he assures her

"yeah probably." Lorelai says

"so um how's Logan?" Luke wonders

"oh he's good I guess I don't really know I didn't ask her about him." she tells him

"oh." Luke says and takes a bite of his salad on his plate.

"so what time are we leaving tomorrow?" he tells her

"oh I don't know around when I get off and home from work since we are staying at Rory's tomorrow night before we fly to Salt Lake then out to Vancouver." she tells him 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After dinner Luke starts to clean up while Lorelai puts a movie in the for the kids to keep them occupied while they clean up the kitchen together.

"you okay?" Luke wonders

"yeah I just have like 100 things to do before this trip and I still have packing to do." she tells him and picks up her phone

"no call or text from her yet?" he wonders

"not yet." she tells him

"go call her." he tells her

"you sure?" she wonders

"yeah I got everything in here under control go." he tells her

"okay." she says and goes outside on the porch to call Rory and sits on the couch

"come on Rory pick up!" Lorelai gets mad

"Hello?" a stressed Rory says

"hey sweetie where are you?" Lorelai wonders concerned

"ugh you don't want to know at a rest stop trying to get a coffee there was an accident or something." Rory tells her

"oh okay so what time do you think you"re going to get here?" Lorelai asks her

"I don't know in like an hour maybe." Rory tells her

"oh okay." Lorelai says

"you guys eat dinner yet?" Rory wonders

"yeah we just finished actually but we still have leftovers if you're hungry when you get here." Lorelai tells her

"good,I'm starved." Rory tells her

"you okay hunnie?' Lorelai wonders

"yeah fine jut stressed about this stupid traffic." Rory tells her

"I know." Lorelai says

"okay I don't want my battery to die so I'll just see you when I get home." Rory tells her

"okay I love hun." Lorelai tells her

"love you too bye." Rory says and hangs up

Lorelai hangs up and goes back inside 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Inside Luke is wiping his hands with a cloth.

"hey everything ok?" he wonders

"yeah you were right she stopped to get a coffee there was an accident but she should be here in an about an hour." she tells him

Luke just pulls her into him and holds her rubbing her back softly.

Lorelai holds him back and sighs against his chest.

After a few minutes Lorelai pulls away.

"you okay?" he wonders

"yeah I just have things to do so I'm going to go up and continue to pack." she tells him

"okay." Luke says and watches her walk away

Lorelai leaves the kitchen and goes upstairs

Madison follows her a few minutes later and just stands in her doorway watching her quitely.

Lorelai doesn't notice her for a few minutes then looks up at her.

"sweetie?" Lorelai wonders

Madison looks up at her.

"did you need something?' Lorelai wonders

"nwo." Madison tells her

"want to come help mommy pack?" Lorelai asks her

"otay!" Madison says

"okay come on." Lorelai tells her

Madison jumps up onto the bed and puts Lorelai's big USA jacket on and giggles.

Lorelai laughs "awe you look so cute!" Lorelai tells her 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"I thought you were watching a movie with Matty and daddy?" Lorelai wonders

Madison just shakes her head "hwelp you mommy!" she tells her

"okay." Lorelai says

Madison grabs her hat and puts it on

Lorelai just smiles

at 8 Rory finally gets home and come sinto the house and Luke looks over his shoulder from the couch

"hey Rory." Luke says

"hey Luke hey buddy!" Rory says to them and goes over to them and kisses Matty's head

Matthew just smiles and puts his hand on her shirt gently to say hello.

"your mom and Maddie are upstairs packing." Luke tells her

"okay great thanks." she says and goes upstairs

"hello?" Rory says

Lorelai looks up and gasps "Hunnie!" she says happily and excitedly and hugs her and kisses her cheek

"hay." Rory says

"Wory!" Madison says

"hey baby girl!" Rory says kissing her head

"you're just getting home now?" Lorelai asks her

"oh yeah I went to Lane's for a pop just to pop in and say hey." Rory tells her

"oh okay." Lorelai says

"the boy's are huge!" Rory says

"I know!" Lorelai says

"so are you and Logan getting excited about this trip?" Lorelai asks her

"oh yeah we are." Rory tells her

"good." Lorelai says 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"so what's going on in here?" Rory wonders

"well trying to get all these suitcases packed and put everything in these space saver bag thingies so our luggage isn't so bulky." Lorelai tells her

"oh um where's your vacuum?" Rory asks her

"vacuum?" Lorelai wonders

"yeah you need a vacuum to suck the air out of the bags to get them to fold up." Rory tells her

"oh um I think it's uh downstairs in the closet maybe." Lorelai tells her

"okay I'll go get it." she says and goes downstairs and looks in the closet

Luke watches her.

Rory carries the vacuum upstairs to Lorelai's bedroom.

"okay so what do we do?" Lorelai wonders

"well you open the seal to the bag and place the vacuum thing into it and you suck the air out of it." Rory tells her

"how do you know all this?" Lorelai asks her

"because I use these all the time for Logan's and my closet so we have more space." Rory tells her

"oh." Lorelai nods

"okay hey sweetie do you want to sit onthe bags for sissy so we get all the air out of them?" Rory wonders

"otay!" Madison says

"okay." Rory says and gets started with Madion sitting on the bags trying to help her get all the air out of them

"okay I'm gonna go get Matty from Luke and put him to bed; I'll be right back." Lorelai tells them

"okay." Rory says

Lorelai leaves the room and goes downstairs to the livingroom. 


End file.
